


Soaked

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Cousin Incest, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris assists Maya in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

It was pouring down rain by the time Maya reached Hazakura Temple, and she was soaked to the bone, but still determined.

"I'm here to train," she said fiercely. "I'm ready for the freezing waterfalls!"

Bikini laughed her big belly laugh. "It looks like you already went through one!"

"Oh," Maya said, feeling a little discouraged; walking through the rain wasn't exactly what she'd been envisioning, but now that she thought about it, it hadn't exactly been the most pleasant experience.

"If you have your heart set on freezing to death, then by all means," the sister said. "But let's get you into a nice bath, and then we'll see about it after the rain stops."

Sister Bikini shooed her towards the bathhouse, ignoring her objections. "You know Sister Iris," she said, leading Maya out of the chilly air and into the steamy confines of the bathhouse. "She'll take care of you. Enjoy!" With that, Sister Bikini bounced off, leaving Maya and Iris alone.

"Welcome, Master," Iris said, with a little bow.

"Come on," Maya said, reaching out for her hand. "You already know me. Just call me Maya."

"Of course, Maya," Iris replied, relaxing just a little.

"You don't have to do this," Maya told her. "I can take care of myself."

"Please let me," Iris said. "It's an honor."

Maya thought it over for a minute, visions of exotic pampering running through her head. "Okay," she said brightly, shrugging out of her acolyte's robes. She only hesitated a little before stripping out of her underwear; she'd been in and out of temples so many times in her life that it was hard to get embarrassed in front of another acolyte- though it was different now, now that Iris was _her_ acolyte. Still, she piled up her clothes, standing naked before her.

"Please come with me," Iris said, pulling back the curtain that separated the changing area from the baths. When Maya stepped in, the room was empty, which wasn't surprising given it was the middle of the afternoon. Iris directed her to a stool, and Maya sat, waiting. There was a wooden bucket next to her, and Iris picked it up, holding it under one of the taps on the wall and filling it with steaming water.

Iris carried the bucket back and set it beside the stool, kneeling at Maya's feet. Picking up a sponge, she dipped it in the water; there was soap sitting on a stand next to her, and Iris lathered up the sponge, covering it with tiny white bubbles.

Maya held out her leg, and Iris took it, delicately soaping up her foot and ankle. She reached into the bucket and came back with a ladle full of water, washing the bubbles gently away. It was only one foot and Maya was already in heaven; the hot water felt so good on her clammy skin.

Iris worked her way up Maya's leg that way, soaping and rinsing, letting Maya's foot rest against her thigh. When she reached all the way to the sensitive skin of Maya's inner thigh, she stopped, wringing out the sponge before starting over on the next foot.

With Maya's legs squeaky clean, Iris stood up, moving around to wash her arms. Her robes were getting soaked, but Iris didn't seem to notice, focused totally on her task. Lifting up Maya's long hair, she washed Maya's back, all the way down. Maya felt distantly as if she should be blushing, but it felt too good for her to worry about it.

Her hair was next; Iris shielded Maya's eyes as she ladled the water over her head, getting her long hair dripping wet. Picking up a different bar of soap, she carefully lathered Maya's hair, making sure to get all the way down to the roots. Her fingers gently massaged Maya's scalp, and Maya let out a little moan at the sensation. Iris lingered there, carding her hands through Maya's hair, until Maya felt like she was ready to purr.

Eventually, though, Iris moved on, pouring the water over her head again, making sure to get out every bit of soap. That done, she knelt on the floor again in front of Maya. "Stand up, please," she said quietly, and Maya knew what was to come. She looked down at Iris, considering; the thin material of her robes was soaked right through, clinging to her body so that Maya could see the outline of her firm breasts, her small, hard nipples. She looked up at Maya with adoring eyes, her pupils blown. Maya was suddenly torn; was she taking advantage of Iris, or giving her what she wanted?

Maya stood up anyway, spreading her legs a little. Iris picked up the soap, lathering it against the soft curls of Maya's mound, her movements light. She washed along the crease of her thigh, the insides of her legs, before moving back to gently wash over her folds. Maya tried not to squirm, but it was hard, when every brush of Iris's fingers was so intimate, so charged. Her fingers moved back, washing every inch of her. Iris's face was pressed against her thigh, and Maya did nothing to move her; she could feel her soft breath against the most sensitive parts of her, hot and wet.

After an eternity, Iris withdrew, picking up the ladle again and thoroughly rinsing her. The warm water felt so good that Maya moaned again, unable to help herself. The noise seemed to spur Iris on as she vigorously washed her. But then, suddenly, it was over; Maya was all cleaned up. Iris got to her feet, standing in front of Maya.

Impulsively, Maya pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Iris blushed. "My pleasure."


End file.
